The ending to a well fit criminal: Water
by Long Winded
Summary: A simple Naru/hina Oneshot dedicated to Hotaru-kun, who I missed the birthday of. Includes Action-- Naruto hates Water He really does. Yet it did something to help him one day he'd never forget.


Again, I don't own NARUTO or any of its Char's. I do own Saki though, she's my evil little creation :3

DEDICATED TO HOTARU-KUN WHO IS AWESOME ...and I forget to get her a B-day present.

**Water**

How Naruto detested water. He really did.

Lifting himself out of the freezing river, Naruto shook his head, his golden hair throwing water all over. He had been training a bit too hard and had been knocked into the icy depths of water. He stopped for a moment, blinking.

"_icy…Depths. Hmmm…Gotta write that one down." _Naruto snickered to himself, forgetting all about his momentary rage. Taking off his coat, he started to wring it dry- reminding himself of his little swim. Once his coat had been wrung dry, he tossed it onto his shoulder. He simply wore a black shirt beneath, nothing too fancy. Ever since he finished training with Jiraiya, he started to grow slightly fond of black. **Keyword, Slightly. **He didn't want to turn into Sasuke now did he? Giving another snicker, he continued on his way to his house.

Unknown to him, two gently creamy eyes watched his every move. Once out of sight, Hinata turned to face the forest, a hand where her heart is. Looking at her pale fingers, she was scared. Sakura, Ino even Tenten had tried to help her with her _crush problem _but it just didn't work. She would always have a rush of fear, her mind would blank and she would be forced to stutter.

It scared her. She gave a quiet sigh and turned to walk away. She had a mission to accomplish after-all, So she had to leave…All she wanted to do was say good-bye…

"_I…Wish I wasn't like this…"_ She closed her pearl eyes, walking with half her mind together and her eyes shut. When she heard a footstep, her eyes burst open. She blinked into two large blue orbs and gave a startled yelp.

"Hinata!" Shouted Naruto with joy, waving his hand at the shy girl. Hinata tried to force the burning, blushing sensation coming to her but failed. Naruto tilted his head in concern, reaching his tan hand out and gently placing it on her forehead. "Oi, Hinata. Are you alright? You're turning all red and stuff…" Naruto mumbled with an innocent look on his face. Hinata nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun. I-I'm alright." She stuttered quietly. Naruto blinked and turned his head, ear facing her. He then turned and grinned.

"So anyway, Hinata! I heard you have to go on a mission today…" Naruto frowned with worry. "I heard it was S-class." Hinata gave a quiet nod. Naruto grinned and pat her on the back. "Good luck alright!" Naruto gave her a cheesy grin and walked off. Hinata blushed more and blinked.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun."

---

Hinata quickly charged throughout the forest, only bits of moonlight pierced through the trees, forcing the girl to focus more intently on the task in front of her. Quickly leaping over a river, She massed into Mist without a second thought. Landing on a building in the dead-of night, no one was around to witness the thrashing of her long hair. Standing tall, She gazed at every building…watching…waiting.

Then it happened. A figure smashed into her, knocking her over. She turned her pearl eyes in surprise and stared into red orbs.

"Well if it isn't little Hinata!" Said a cocky, yet oh-so familiar voice. Standing tall, was the same woman from three years ago, Saki. Her Tiger mask only hid the beast within. Hinata quickly leaped to her feet, readying into the Hyuuga stance.

"_What is Saki-san doing here? I thought Saki-san was dead…?" _The woman before Hinata cocked a brow up, the red eyes blinking for a moment.

"Oh, I see." Saki snapped her fingers, a sly smile forming under the mask of the demon. "You're wondering why I am still alive after Kakashi's team came and supposedly killed me right?" Saki sighed quietly, rubbing the back of her head. "Well how troublesome. See, Kakashi burnt a frozen lake and changed it to water then Naruto got a really hard hit in and dropped me in a blob of freezing cold water in the middle of snow country. My poor little arms were chopped up so there wasn't much I could do." Saki tisked.

Then her red eyes narrowed. "Anyway. I need the person you're trying to assassinate alive. So I have to fight you. It was nice knowing you Hinata." Stated Saki flatly, disappearing.

"_Byakugan!" _Hinata looked around quickly as a fist came toward her. She quickly used her palms to deflect it and went to hit the shoulder. However, Saki quickly stepped to the side and smashed her fist into Hinata's face. The poor girl tumbled into a kneeling position and Saki stood tall yet again, her black cloak blowing in the wind.

"Give up Hinata. You're going to lose." Saki said matter-of-factly. Her pale finger pointed at Hinata. Quickly running through handseals, She hurled a large ball of flames toward the Hyuuga. Hinata's eyes widened.

"_S-Class Criminal Saki Goukatsume. Why…I never got to…No!" _Hinata snapped her eyes open, Chakra bursting from her hand and she quickly slicked horizontally, the ball of flame being sliced in half. Saki blinked back her surprise and leaped away when a Kunai smashed into the place Saki was once in.

"_Gah this is so much harder then it needs to be! Where is that blasted moron! if weasel-boy finds out I'm here fighting he is gonna be so mad…" _Saki grimaced at the thought of Itachi. _"God save me if he finds out…Holy!" _She dodged a large amount of Chakra flying toward her head. _"I'm going to wet myself thinking about it. Might have to focus, she isn't as weak as she use to be. Gah!" _Saki ducked just in time for another Chakra to burst past her head. "Stop trying to lop my head off!" Snarled Saki, leaping down and landing behind Hinata. She quickly brought her foot up and it met with Saki's foot, She blinked and Hinata kept a serious look on her face.

"Saki-san. I am an elite Jounin." Saki gave a lopsided-smirk.

"Alright Hinata. You're funeral."

---

Hinata panted for air, nearly forced to dodge every blow coming toward her.

Saki appeared before her, crouching and a grin on her face, the bottom half of her mask broken. "I commend you for breaking the bottom of my mask." She sneered sarcastically. "But you forget, I was an ANBU with Weasel-boy. I've been killing people since you were a toddler. I don't think you can compare to me, Ne?" Smiled Saki, flicking Hinata's forehead. Hinata shut her eyes for a moment.

_**Never Taking Back Your Words To Me.**_

_**Don't You Dare Leave Me Here To Rot In This Hell. **_

_**Because You Know As Well As I That We Are Going To Fight Until We Both Die. **_

_**So Let's Just Run Around. **_

Hinata smiled sweetly suddenly, Saki took a step back. "What's so funny?" asked Saki slowly, poking the girl on the forehead.

"Naruto-kun always said If you try you'll succeed. He was right." She smiled and fell over, covered in sweat. Saki grimaced.

"Uh…Crap." She stated flatly, beginning to poke her opponent with a stick. "Ne…Hina-**"Hinata!" **Shouted a furious voice. Saki got a screwed up expression, a very...VERY…large sweatdrop rolled down her head. "I'm about to die. I know it." She stated flatly, watching a Kunai wiz past her head. Blue vertical lines rolled down her head. "Yep…Totally dead." She stated. Naruto smashed into her back and she was sent into a tree. _"…I think my face just flattened. Yay I'm going to look like a book-cover! Now I can be judged right away!" _Saki shook her head and turned to face two furious blue orbs.

"How dare you!" Shouted Naruto in fury. Saki grimaced and twitched.

"_The things I do for…_" Saki's head drooped. She summoned her sword and pointed it at Naruto. He quickly smacked it away with a Kunai and elbowed her in the stomach. She coughed quietly and stepped back, ignoring the fact a river was behind her. Naruto charged, creating a clone of himself. A blue ball of Chakra formed and she quickly turned to dodge it, but Naruto's clone tackled her into the raging waters. _"Ice Cold…Water…__**AGAIN!!!" **_Being swept downstream.

Naruto rushed to Hinata and gently lifted her up in his arms, cradling her like she was made of porcelain. Laying his head on hers, he whimpered quietly. "Hinata? Are you…"

Two pearl eyes gazed at him and a blush immediately came to her face. "N-Naruto-kun?" He smiled sadly at her.

"I was worried that you wouldn't get up!" Shouted Naruto, a smile creeping upon his lips. Hinata stared at him and at that moment he didn't look like a trouble-maker, He looked like a sincere boy. Hinata had a soft smile on her lips and Naruto blinked at her. "You know Hinata…" Naruto looked away, blush creeping onto his face.

Hinata looked innocently confused.

"…I..Erm…Well…I…" Naruto continued to mumble and Hinata began to giggle quietly. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled at her brightly. "I love you." He was careful, and he gently kissed her.

---

Saki quickly popped open a scroll and a bubble surrounded her drifting form, giving her air. She sighed inside the bubble and popped open another scroll.

_Dear Saki Goukatsume._

_I know you're busy with your new group, but I have a huge favor to ask. I'm asking this as a friend and not a fellow ninja of Kohona. My friend, Hinata is sad. Terribly sad. She's had this crush on Naruto, and he doesn't even notice how hard she tries…I've tried everything so I ask this favor of you. Bring them together! I asked for Hinata to go on an assassination mission in Mist. The house of old-man Miogi. Please Saki, I beg of you._

_From,_

_Hoshi. _

Saki rolled her red eyes and rolled the scroll back up.

"Blasted moronic…All she did was help him when he was injured one day!! They better do something on that land I left them on, because for god sakes…" She popped up and climbed onto the land. "If Itachi found out I left he'd be so-

"Angry Perhaps?" A monotone voice spoke quietly. Saki stiffened and turned like a broken machine.

"I…It…I…Itachi!" She yipped out in fear. Kisame was behind her, waving with the biggest grin ever.

"Saki-san." Itachi stated coldly. "You walked off."

"_God Please save me. I know I've done bad, I know I'm horrible! But Save me!! I know I don't ask for much, __I Do Not Want to Die __by a weasel!" _

**_The Ending to a well fit Criminal, Ne? Saki-chan?" _**The hawk-masked Hoshi said from above, smiling like no tommorrow.


End file.
